


Languages

by citrussunscreen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li Xu! Li Xu!!!” Kyuhyun called loudly, not once did his eyes move away from his laptop screen, one of his hand poised elegantly above his keyboard, his other - clicking the mouse at a rhythmic pace, “Li Xu! Li Xu!” Kyuhyun called once more, this time, his voice more desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages

**Title:** Languages  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin  
**Pairing:** Kyuhyun/Ryeowook   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Chinese sentences with English translations in brackets for what KyuWook understands.  
**Length:** ~2,082  
**Prompt:** from kyuwook 50 challenge: #42 - Game  
**A/N:** Today, I finished re-watching the SJM tour guide show >w< *in high spirits* Ah, and Ryeowook is called Li Xu in Mandarin!

“Li Xu! Li Xu!!!” Kyuhyun called loudly, not once did his eyes move away from his laptop screen, one of his hand poised elegantly above his keyboard, his other - clicking the mouse at a rhythmic pace, “Li Xu! Li Xu!” Kyuhyun called once more, this time, his voice more desperate.

“What? Why are you shouting?” Sungmin grumbles, opening the shared bedroom door, he walks in and rummages through some of his clothes.

“Perfect”, Kyuhyun mutters, “Sungmin-hyung, go grab Ryeowook for me. It’s an emergency!”

Sungmin frowns and stares at Kyuhyun weirdly, the maknae was the same as always, sitting on that overly comfortable chairs of his, eyes wide and glued to the screen as he clicked his life away for some lame game, “I don’t see the emergency.”

“Just call him!”

“Alright”, Sungmin rolls his eyes, he whips out his phone and swiftly calls Ryeowook, who picks up after a couple of rings.

Ryeowook’s voice is smooth and dainty, “hyung is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, can’t I call you because I miss you?” Sungmin chuckles, a smile replacing his frown.

“Eh?” Ryeowook’s voice comes from the other end of the phone, sounding confused.

“Nah, just, Kyuhyun seems to be in dire need of your presence, he was screaming for you, where are you?” Sungmin asks as he continues searching through his clothes.

“What? Is he starving already!?” Ryeowook’s voice is worried, “I’m with my cousin at the moment, but I’ll come back now, tell him to just hold on a little longer!”

“Alright”, Sungmin nods to himself and then hangs up, “Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowookie says he’s coming back now, so stop screaming whatever you were screaming.”

Kyuhyun responds with an “alright” and continues to focus on his game.

Sungmin leaves soon after, well dressed for going out for the night.

Not long after, Kyuhyun hears Ryeowook’s voice, he hearts Ryeowook’s voice calling out his name, he hears his door being opened a tad too dramatically and he still hears Ryeowook’s voice, “Kyuhyun-ah! Are you still alive!?”

“Yah, Li Xu, what took you so long, hurry up and get over here”, Kyuhyun grunted unhappily.

“What do you want to eat? I bought some snacks on my way here”, Ryeowook said, plastic bags rustling as he bought them next to the younger and started taking out random packs, asking which Kyuhyun would like to have.

“I don’t want to eat”, Kyuhyun stated, “take a seat and help me.”

“Hm?” Ryeowook placed the snacks on the side, he grabbed a spare seat and then sat beside Kyuhyun, “what do you need help with? You know I can’t play those games of yours…”

“See the online chat box on the side?” Kyuhyun glances at the chat box on the right of the screen, “that person is typing in Chinese to me, I want to be friends.”

Ryeowook squints and then nods, he looks at Kyuhyun, “why? I mean, all of a sudden…”

“I want to learn Mandarin faster”, Kyuhyun smiled, “and this seems like such a great opportunity to pick up some internet slang.”

“I guess…”, Ryeowook tilts his head a little, “wait, so then, why do you need me here?”

“To translate of course! Whilst I play my game!” Kyuhyun says as though it is the most obvious thing in the world, “and I’m giving you a chance to upgrade your knowledge too, great, aren’t I?”

“Why don’t you ask Hangeng-Ge or  Zhoumi-Ge or Henry?” Ryeowook asks, pouting, he was out meeting his cousin for once too.

“They went out shopping with some of the others”, Kyuhyun bites his lips a little, “you’re the first one I’ll ask anyway.”

Ryeowook blinks, he huffs and then grabs the small hand held Mandarin to Korean and vice versa translator and flips it open, “okay, do you want to greet them first? Something like ‘I’m Korean and I just started learning Chinese?’ or what not?” He really didn’t feel like translating the online chat that was happening in front of his eyes, they were way too fast for him, he’d take forever if he had to search up each character by character.

“What was that again? Wo shi han guo…what?” Kyuhyun struggles with the sentence, his clicks become slower, he takes another glance at the chat box, “I really only recognise like one out of 50 characters they type in.”

Ryeowook begins pressing into the electronic translator, he grabs a notepad and scribbles down the pinyin for the sentence and then reading it out for Kyuhyun, “nin hao! wo shi han guo ren, gang gang kai shi xue han yu.”

“Okay!” Kyuhyun clicks on the chat box, changes the language to Chinese and starts typing.

您好!我是韩国人,刚刚开始学汉语 (Hello! I’m Korean, just started learning Mandarin)

Kyuhyun smiles satisfactorily as he presses enter. His eyes light up when he sees a what he assumes is a response for him.

哦~是棒子啊!您好!

He definitely recognises the last two characters, how could he now? He had just typed it in himself, it meant hello. Kyuhyun could guess the other characters, but there were two he just could not recognise.

“Ryeowook-ah, check these two for me? I think it’s a reply, what is it? The Chinese is saying I’m something?” Kyuhyun lifts his free hand and points to the characters - 棒子.

“Okay, hold on”, Ryeowook searches up the radical of the first character, locates it and checks under the conjunctions it’s used in to form phrases, “what? It means stick…I don’t get it.”

“What?” Kyuhyun turns his head and raises an eyebrow at Ryeowook, “did you check properly?” He pokes the other.

“I did!” Ryeowook almost shoves the electronic translator in front of Kyuhyun’s face, “he’s calling you a stick, it doesn’t make sense. Chinese is such a weird language.”

“Then I’ll just ask”, Kyuhyun mutters, he copies the two characters and then places a question mark after it.

棒子? (stick?)

A reply is quickly given.

就是韩国人的意思

“Ryeowook! Quick search up what that sentence means!” Kyuhyun pesters before diverting his attention to his game once more.

“On it!” Ryeowook stares intently at the electronic dictionary, scribbling on the note pad when he finds what he’s looking for, “jiu shi han guo ren de yi si”, Ryeowook speaks, “it means that you’re Korean…”

“So it’s slang”, Kyuhyun nods, “see, I told you that the internet can teach good slang.”

“Whatever”, Ryeowook shrugged the other, “weird slang though, what do you want to ask next?”

“Search up ‘I want to ask you’ for me”, Kyuhyun nodded.

After a couple of minutes, Ryeowook read out the pinyin for Kyuhyun to type out, “wo xiang wen nin.”

“Alright”, Kyuhyun licked his dried lips, he clicked on the chat box and entered the pinyin and tried to match it to the right characters to what he thinks is right.

我想吻您 (I want to ask you)

Proud, Kyuhyun takes a short second to admire his improving skills before he goes back to muttering himself and clicking his mouse, his attention back to the game.

囧

“Kyuhyun! There’s a reply!” Ryeowook stares at the single character, “isn’t that…I see that sometimes, doesn’t that represent shock? It’s like an emoticon right?”

“Um, yeah”, Kyuhyun stares at the single character as he continues to click, showing that he’s played the game so much he could take his eyes off for a couple of seconds and not be incapable of fixing whatever disastrous problems it may bring to his game play, “why is he shocked that I want to ask a question?”

“Well, maybe because you didn’t ask a question?” Ryeowook suggests with the electronic device on his lap ready to go, “what do you want to ask anyway?”

“Oh, I want to ask if he wants to be friends?” Kyuhyun nods, his eyes back on the screen, “or she”, he adds when he looks at the other’s profile and can’t tell whether the other is male or female. Which led him to think that people should have clearer display names, like himself – Mr. Perfect. It would create so much less misunderstandings.

“We know how to say that!” Ryeowook smiles cheerfully and then recites, “xiang zuo peng you ma?”

“Right”, Kyuhyun copies his previous statement, pastes it and then adds in the new question.

我想吻您, 想做朋友吗? (I want to ask you, do you want to be friends?)

And again, the reply came almost immediately. This time, Kyuhyun stopped clicking his mouse religiously and stared at the reply with Ryeowook whose eyes were just about to pop out.

您应该想说‘问’吧。问 = ask。吻 = kiss。

“Kiss?” Ryeowook looked at the easily recognisable English word, “ask?”

Kyuhyun didn’t even have to ask Ryeowook to look up the sentence to know that he had typed in the wrong character which led to a misunderstanding.

But Ryeowook looks it up anyway, “oh~”, he nods intelligently, “what you typed before the shocked face was ‘I want to kiss you’, it seems like ‘kiss’ and ‘ask’ have the same pronunciation but different tone in Chinese…ah...”

“Why didn’t you tell me I input the wrong character!?” Kyuhyun asks, his head turned to Ryeowook for a second before he immediately turned back to his screen.

“I didn’t know, the characters all sort of look the same after some stage!” Ryeowook pouts dejectedly, “don’t blame me.”

“I’ll blame you if I want to!” Kyuhyun replies back like a 5 year old and then scrunches his nose.

Suddenly, another reply came from the chat box again.

但是如果您真的想吻我, 很抱歉,我不是同性恋。

“What? What? What!? Li Xu! Hurry up and translate that!!!” Kyuhyun shouts, his clicking becomes faster again, his eyes widen as he watches the development of his game.

“Gees, what’s with you, are you about to die or something?” Ryeowook says quietly as he starts translating the rather long sentence.

Not long after, Ryeowook let out a muffled laugh. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, but he did not take his eyes off the screen.

“Li Xu!” Kyuhyun says in a voice dripping with warning.

Ryeowook stifles his laughter, he then reads out the pinyin for the sentence, “dan shi ru guo nin zhen de xiang wen wo, hen bao qian, wo bu shi tong xing lian.”

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun indicated that he did not understand what the other vocalist was saying.

“It means – but if you really want to kiss me, I’m really sorry, but I’m not gay.”

Kyuhyun stops clicking, he slowly turns his head over to look at Ryeowook who smiles prettily back at him. Kyuhyun then turns his head back to the chat box and stares at the string of Chinese characters he couldn’t read, he turns his head back at Ryeowook who stares back at him. Kyuhyun cringes when Ryeowook nods.

“Oh, Kyuhyun, I think you just died?” Ryeowook blinks innocently and points at the screen where the words ‘Game Over’ were flashing brightly at whoever was looking.

“I’m not gay”, Kyuhyun crosses his arm, “I should’ve at least replied with that before the game finished, wait, what? The game finished!? I was so close to winning though!”

Ryeowook’s smile drops and he twitches a little watching Kyuhyun talk about the game, things he would never understand, “wait, Kyu, you love me right? Does that not make you gay?”

“What?” Kyuhyun frowns and scrutinizes the shorter male.

“What? Unless you’re actually a girl? A really tall girl?” Ryeowook crosses his arms, “because I know I’m not a girl!”

“Tch, whatever, I’m still not gay”, Kyuhyun grabs Ryeowook by the collar and pulls the other in for a short kiss, “alright, I’m going to play another game, let’s hope that it’ll be against another Chinese player!” Kyuhyun chuckles as he flexes his limbs.

Ryeowook groans as he rests his forehead in his palm, “how long will I have to do this for?”

Sungmin comes home late at night to find Kyuhyun still gaming and Ryeowook sleeping next to the other, head resting on a pillow on the desk. He thinks that Ryeowook must be super tired to be able to sleep through Kyuhyun’s insane clicking.


End file.
